A Different Reality
by moviemaniac12
Summary: Phillipa Cobb wants to work in Extraction. An unwilling Cobb lets her become involved with the world of dangerous corporate espionage. But that's not what worries Cobb. It's someone. A shade, pushing, ripping herself back into their lives.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception.**

**I hope you enjoy! Please review. I hadn't planned any pairings yet, but if you think of one, let me know!**

The day my dad came back was one of the happiest days of my life. He returned, and for months, life was filled with hugs and kisses and smiles. Something that I had been deprived of for years. Soon, he became distant, and he explained that he had to work, because that was something daddies had to do. Soon he went back to work, and Grandpa looked after us after school. I missed him, but whatever he did seemed to make him happy. When I was sixteen, I found out about what he did.

Extraction. I also found out that Arthur worked for him too. I had known Arthur for years, but he had always just been a family friend. Apparently the correct description was a Point Man. I also learnt about and met Ariadne, the Architect, Yusuf the Chemist and Eames the Forger. Since then, they had all been a bookmark in my strange life.

I missed my mother. I grew up with a brother and a dad for the most part, and the only proper female figure in my life was Ariadne. She was great, but there was always something missing. When I was younger, I was told that she fell from a window. I don't believe that. But I'm not going to ask Dad or anyone else. I think some things are better left unsaid.

Today was my eighteenth birthday. I asked for something (probably not the best thing), but it was something I had wanted for a while.

I loved my dad, but he was scary when he yelled.

"Dad, please!" I begged. "This is what I really want!"

He folded his arms stubbornly. "I don't care. The answer is no."

I cried out in frustration. "I just want to learn!"

"Phillipa, I don't care. You're going back to school and you're getting a proper job, and a proper, safe life."

I glared at him in the best way I could. "Dad. I need to do this. With or without your help."

"I am your father, and I say no. You're not going into extraction," he snapped.

"Yes I am!"

"No!" he yelled. I blinked in surprise. He slammed his fist down on the kitchen table, making me jump. I could tell that he was absolutely against the idea, but I couldn't escape the thought.

He sighed. "Phillipa, I love you, but this is too much. I can't have you going into dream-sharing. It's not safe and it's something I refuse to let my daughter go into."

I glanced at the floor, as if I could burn holes through it. "I will never forgive you for this." I turned my back and quickly ran up the stairs, feeling the anger burn through my blood. I got to my room and slammed the door behind me, making sure to give it an extra punch. I felt a sharp force of pain run through my knuckles.

"Son of a bitch," I cursed at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception.**

**This chapter will be longer than the last. I was just kind of catching my stride with the story. Please review!**

My eyes were stinging due to the fact that I had been crying for the last half an hour. Technically, I could do what I wanted. I was 18, and I had no reason to even stay in this house. But I didn't want to leave. I missed out on a year of my life with my dad, and he deserved to have that time with me.

There was a knock on the door.

"Phillipa?" he asked from the other side. His voice was quiet.

I didn't budge. I just wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"Phillipa," he repeated. "Please let me in. I have some things I want to say."

He sounded desperate, so I moved toward the door and unlocked it. He was standing on the other side, tired and run down. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me with blue eyes identical to mine.

"Phillipa, I'm so sorry," he sighed. "You're…you have every right to be curious about what I do. I know you want to see how it works for you but I…just can't let you be exposed to this."

I leaned against the doorframe. "What is it you're worried about?"

"It's dangerous. Emotionally as well as physically. I'm constantly watching out for people who are after me. I don't want to have to think that people are after you as well."

"Dad. I can honestly say that I can take care of myself. But this is something that you and Mom did, and I feel like I have to do it. Please understand that."

He stared at me for a moment before mirroring my movement and leaning on the opposite frame, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ok. I understand. But I really don't think you know what you're getting yourself into," he mumbled.

I sighed. "I'll never know until you let me try." I paused. "I'm going to try anyway. With or without your assistance, but I would much rather do it with you."

To my surprise, he chuckled to himself. "You're so…stubborn. Just like your mother." He glanced up to me. "You're more and more like her everyday."

I smiled and twirled my hair between my fingers. He pointed at me. "Take that for example. You used to have bright blonde hair. Then you died it darker. One day I walked into the kitchen and thought it was Mal."

"Sorry," I mumbled. It came up out of habit. He was sensitive about her.

"Don't be. There's nothing wrong with being like her," he smiled.

"Except for the stubbornness," I pointed out.

"True."

There was a brief silence. He motioned into the room. "May I sit down?"

I nodded and watched as he walked in and sat down on the side of the bed, patting the space next to him. I walked over and sat next to him, twirling my fingers.

He looked at me. "You really want to do this?"

I nodded. "More than anything."

He sighed and looked at the ground. "Then…I guess you should come to work with me. Learn."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. You need to figure out what it is you want to do anyway."

I wrapped my arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"You always win," he joked.

"Of course I do, I'm you're daughter."

He pulled away and sighed. "I just hope that James will be the one to have a normal life. I can't imagine what I would do if both of you wanted to go into dream sharing."

"Freak out again."

"I did not freak out. I just…got a little angry. I never get angry with you," he said, a little more seriously.

"That's true…hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"…Will the others be alright with me coming along?"

He nodded. "Of course they will. They love you, Phillipa."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Let me know if you have any pairing ideas. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback so far! You guys have written a lot, and that means so much! **

The car ride was sufficiently awkward. I fiddled with the hem of my white camisole trying to think of something to say.

"You know this won't be easy, right?" he asked me. "This world it's…not a nice place."

I nodded to myself. "I'll be fine."

I don't know who I was trying to reassure, him or myself. I never actually thought he would agree to this, and now I was here. I found myself becoming more and more nervous. My blood was pumping with the same sort of adrenaline like after you run a big race.

"Here."

I looked out the window and saw the warehouse. I had been to it a few times before. Nothing special. Quite horrible, in fact. The walls were a sickly grey colour which were peeling, and the windows on the inside we broken, becoming the only furniture in the room apart from various tables and chairs (not to mention a few ridiculously uncomfortable lawn chairs).

I let myself out of the car and made my way to the door, purposefully in front of dad, who was trailing behind me half heartedly. I wanted to seem confident about this. I knew these people. Strong, powerful, anything that made them seem bigger than they must have felt. I didn't want to follow behind dad like the annoying daddy's girl.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and guided me in. As we entered, I saw Ariadne look up. She smiled and walked over.

"Phillipa, nice to see you!" she greeted.

"Hi Ariadne," I smiled politely.

"What brings you to our layer?" she asked.

Dad stepped forward. "Phillipa from today will be working with us."

Ariadne blinked and looked at me. It was the most serious I'd seen her. "Oh…are you sure?" she asked slowly.

I nodded. "Absolutely."

She looked at dad for a moment then shrugged. "Your life."

At that moment, Yusuf walked in, carrying a few boxes of jars. I guess I'd find out what they are later. He gave me a friendly wave from across the room.

"Hello Phillipa! Nice to see you again!" he grinned. I waved back at him and smiled.

"You too," I called back.

I looked at dad. "Where are Arthur and Eames?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not entirely sure. They'll be here soon, let me show you something."

I followed him over to the nearest table and watched as he brought out a silver briefcase. I'd seen it before.

"This is the PASIV. This is what puts us under," he explained, opening the case. I glanced at the many wires and buttons. "We put the Somncain in here, and these wires transfer the compound into us, therefore putting us under. Then we can collectively dream," he added proudly.

"Alright," I mused. "So…how do we wake up?"

He pointed to the small red numbers on the top of the machine. "When the timer runs out, the dream collapses. But sometimes, if we…" he paused for a second, furrowing his brow. "…Die in a dream, then we wake up."

I hesitated. "Wait, die? Does it…hurt?"

"It depends."

I turned around and saw Eames standing behind me, arms folded. "You can get shot, drown, die in an explosion, or my personal favourite, get torn apart by projections." He walked towards me. "That hurts."

"Hi Eames," I smiled. He came closer and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I couldn't help but notice the little glare he received from dad.

"Hello beautiful." He pulled away and held me at arms length. "My God, you're stunning."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I smirked.

"…Yes, but I don't always mean it," he smiled. "Seriously, you've grown up nicely. You're a proper woman now-"

"Eames!" dad snapped.

Eames ignored him. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I um, I'm here to work actually," I admitted. "Dad's letting me learn about extraction."

Eames continued to smile. "That's great!"

I blinked. I half expected him to give me the same look that everyone gave me.

He turned to Cobb. "I'm surprised you didn't do this sooner. She's a very talented girl, she'd probably pick it up quickly."

Dad glared at him, and tightened his jaw. "Thanks for your input, Eames," he gritted.

"Dad, he's the only one who's being supportive about this," I pointed out.

"Don't worry love, I'll teach you about the art of forgery," Eames winked. He turned around and looked behind him. "Ah, Arthur. I see you've decided to turn up."

I looked over and saw Arthur give him a stern look. I hadn't seen him in a while, but I defiantly recognised Arthur when I saw him. Same hair, same eyes, wearing a suit more often than none.

"Shut up Eames, you-" he saw me and ignored Eames. "Phillipa, hi."

"Hi there, Arthur," I smiled. He didn't really smile back. It was just a faint glimmer of a smile. A smile that could be.

"How are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Not complaining," he shrugged. "It's nice to see you here."

Eames walked up behind him and patted him on the back, a little harder than necessary, I'm sure. Arthur stiffed, whilst Eames smirked at him. "Phillipa's coming to work with us. Just don't bore her with all your point man ways."

He looked at me, uncertain. "You're coming to work with us?"

I nodded in response. He simply sighed. "Sure, I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later."

I furrowed my brow. What was that supposed to mean? We hadn't always gotten along swimmingly, but that didn't sound too friendly.

"Um…thanks?"

He walked away, leaving me with Eames and dad. Eames turned to me.

"So, have you decided what you want to do yet?" he asked, his face grinning with genuine curiosity.

I shrugged. "Not really. I don't really know that much about it."

Dad started packing the PASIV away. "Well, talk to the others today, learn about what they do. Start with Eames." He glanced at Eames. "No funny business."

Eames held his hands up. "I promise." He looked at me. "Well love, let's get started."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

"Sorry sweetheart, this place isn't made for princesses like you."

I shuffled in the uncomfortable desk chair. "This is fine." I placed my hands on my lap. "So, tell me. What does a forger to exactly?"

He smirked to himself. "What don't we do?"

I rolled my eyes. "Eames."

"Fine, fine. Basically, in the dreams, we can take on the forms of other people. Normally to make the mark feel more comfortable."

"Ahh, cool."

He smiled. "You're right, it is cool." He leaned forward slightly, keeping him arm casually on the desk. "So…want to give it a go?"

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

He chuckled. "Dreaming, love. Relax, I'm not some pervert."

"Oh," I sighed, slightly embarrassed. "Really? Would my dad be ok with that?"

He shrugged. "Probably not. But old dad's not here, is he?"

I looked around. "Um…I'm not sure…"

He raised an eyebrow. "You've never gone under before?" I shook my head and he pulled back, deep in thought. "Ok, that's fine. We can wait-"

"No! Let's go under now!"

He smiled at me. "Feisty, I like it. Ok, deal." He got up and walked over to where Arthur was standing. He reached in front of him and picked up the PASIV and winked at Arthur. I laughed to myself at Arthur's stern expression. He watched as Eames brought the PASIV back over.

"Ready?" Eames asked. I nodded and walked over to the lawn chairs. "Take a seat, m'lady."

I positioned myself in one of the dirty chairs and watched with curiosity as Eames un-ravelled all of the wires. He looked at me quickly and handed me one of the needles.

"Need me to do it?" he asked quietly, although I could barely hear over the sound of my increasing heart beat. I looked at the sharp needle and felt a shiver down my back. I nodded and handed it back to him. He reached for my wrist.

"Eames!"

A hand held his arm back. I looked up and saw Arthur standing over him, glaring down. "What do you think you are doing?"

Eames looked down guiltily, almost like a child caught in a bad act. "…Phillipa wanted to go under," he admitted.

Arthur shook his head. "She can't. I promised Cobb-"

"Yeah, well, he's not here," I snapped. "I can't wait any longer."

Arthur continued to glare at Eames. "…The answer is no."

I sighed and snatched the needle from Eames. "I'll do it myself if I have to."

Arthur stared at me, his brown eyes boring into mine. He did seem like a member of the mafia sometimes. I couldn't understand how Eames was able to piss him off everyday. It was like he could whip out a gun at any minute.

"Phillipa, I'd wait for your dad," he insisted, his teeth gritting together. I looked down at my wrist again, then to Eames.

"Are you coming, or what?" I asked him. Eames winked at me then moved to the chair next to me, holding a wire of his own.

Arthur sighed in frustration. "Fine. I'm coming with you."

Eames rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks."

"Cobb doesn't want Phillipa going under at all, let alone with _you_," Arthur said bitterly. He reached forward and grabbed the needle from my hand. "Here," he instructed, holding it to my wrist. I winced as he quickly slid it into my skin.

"Cobb is going to kill you," he muttered to Eames, rolling up his sleeve.

Eames simply smiled. "Then I will blame it on you." He hovered his hand over the PASIV. "Ready?" he asked me. I nodded.

He pressed down on a button. It was pleasant. I suddenly felt tired, and I felt my eyes close. Everything went black.

* * *

"Stay calm."

I heard Eames's voice next to me as I opened my eyes.

Everything was clearer. More colourful and surreal. It was an exact replica of the streets of Los Angeles. Streets I had walked down many times. But it was different. People were walking past me, completely ignorant of my presence. I could feel the ground beneath me, and the air around me, just like reality.

I felt a hand on my arm guide me forward. "It's great, isn't it?" Eames asked.

"It's…amazing."

Soon, Arthur appeared by Eames's side. He looked weary, almost as if someone was going to jump out on him.

"Here," he said to Eames, handing him a gun. I blinked at the weapon.

"Do you really need to use that?" I asked in astonishment.

Arthur nodded. "In case of projections." He pointed around him. "This people are projections of your subconscious. If they sense that they're being disturbed, they'll converge on us. We need to be prepared."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Eames snuck me a quick smile. "I need to show you what I do. I'll be right back."

He disappeared quickly round the corner. I looked at Arthur, who was holding something in his hand. I managed to catch a small flash of red before he placed it back in his pocket. "What was that?"

He looked ahead. "My totem. It's a small, potentially heavy object that allows you to know whether you're in reality or not." He said it half-heartedly, almost as if it was rehearsed. "You test it in reality and you know for certain whether you're in a dream. But it has to be something that only you know the weight and dynamics of, otherwise it defies the purpose." He glanced at me. "I'm sorry, I'm throwing a lot at you about projections and totems."

"No, it's fine. I understand it."

He raised his eyebrows. "Eger to learn. Anyway, mine is a loaded die. It has to be something original."

"Makes sense."

At that moment, a projection came too close and brushed against my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry," I apologised. I looked up and saw blonde, overly done woman standing over me.

"No worries," she smiled. She looked at Arthur and smirked. "Hello gorgeous, looking for a good time?"

I looked at Arthur in shock. He simply rolled his eyes and continued to walk. "Nice of you to join us, Eames."

I looked back at the woman who was now walking with us. "Darn, I was hoping you would agree to join me around the back," she smiled.

I stared at her. "Eames?"

She winked at me, in a very Eames-manner. "The one and only. See what I can do?" she said, motioning the woman's body.

"That's weird."

"True, but it's incredibly fun."

"Can we keep moving, please?" Arthur asked, strolling ahead. I looked next to me to see that Eames was himself again, acting completely normally. I laughed to myself in amazement.

"Good, right?" he asked. He walked a little faster, and I found it hard to keep up.

Another projection brushed past me, a little harder this time. I looked at it and furrowed my brow. A few seconds later, it happened again, but it turned into a full shove. The next time I received a push, I nearly fell. I looked ahead and saw Eames and Arthur a few feet away. I began to feel increasingly uncomfortable.

"Hey, wait-"

I felt a hand on my arm. I pulled it away and started walking quicker. I felt another hand pull me back and I looked next to me to see a projection staring me right in the face. I noticed that the eyes were empty, emotionless, unlike a real person. I pulled away but it kept a tight grip.

"Get off-" I strained. I felt another pair on hands on my back, pulling me away. Soon, there were about 15 projections around me, all staring at me with the same empty eyes. I let out a quick yelp of pain as I felt a projection pull my hair.

"Arthur! Eames!" I cried. I screamed again as I felt myself being pulled and ripped different ways. I felt a pair of hands wrap tightly around my neck. I heard a brief snapping sound before everything went dark again.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

I sat up, gasping, trying to get a hold of myself. I flinched, remembering the feel of the projections.

"Phillipa!"

I felt a hand on my arm, and I immediately pulled away, wincing at the touch. Arthur held his hands up.

"It's alright. It's me. You're in reality," he assured. "Here." He reached for my arm again, taking my wrist and gently pulling out the needle. He held onto my hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry, we lost track of you."

I exhaled and double checked behind me that there was nobody there. Eames sat up next to me.

"Don't worry, the worst is over now," he sighed.

Arthur looked up, and I noticed his eyes widened slightly. He realised my hand and stood up quickly. I had a feeling that I knew what was there. More correctly, who was there. I turned around and quickly felt guilty. Dad was standing over the chairs, an angry expression on his face. He glared into Arthur.

"I said she wasn't allowed to go under," he growled.

Eames straightened. "It's was P-"

"It was _my _idea," Arthur interrupted. I looked at him in confusion. He ignored my gaze. "I'm sorry Cobb, I thought I should show her how it was done. I thought she'd be fine."

"Fine? Look at her!" Dad snapped. "She's completely shaken!" He turned to me. "This is why I didn't want you coming here."

Arthur shook his head. "Cobb, I'm sorry."

"Of all the people here, I thought you would at least have the decency to do what I say, Arthur."

Arthur looked at the ground. I could tell from the sudden change in atmosphere that it was Dad's word, or no word. Someone as grounded and strong as Arthur seemed to bow down to him.

"Dad." I stood up, ignoring the shaking in my legs. "I'm sor-"

He held his hand up. "Be quiet, Phillipa."

"What? No, I'm-"

He snapped his head towards me. "Now."

I looked at Eames who was packing the PASIV away, avoiding part in the conversation. Arthur kept his look on Dad.

"What happened?" Dad asked, crossing his arms.

Arthur sighed. "I wanted to show her the basics. So we went under, but I lost track of her. The projections started converging. I'm so sorry Cobb, I should have watched out for her."

Dad looked at me and furrowed his brow. "Why did you go under?"

I kept eye contact with him. "Because I've been curious for eighteen years, and it was worth the wait. I'd like to go under tomorrow."

He shook his head. "God damn it, Phillipa. Fine, you can go under again, but only when I say so."

Eames laughed. "Gave up easily, Cobb?"

"Don't try my patience, Eames."

Dad sighed and walked away. Eames swivelled in his chair and looked up at Arthur. "Well done, Point Man. Why did you take the blame."

Arthur glared at him. "Because he was more likely to kill you than me. I told you this would happen. You should have listened to me."

Eames rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, Phillipa."

"Where are we going?"

"To get a drink."

Arthur appeared in front of Eames, shaking his head. "No. Absolutely not."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell not?"

"Because A) I'm sure Cobb won't feel comfortable with you taking his eighteen year old daughter out to some bar, and B) I don't feel comfortable about you taking Phillipa out of the warehouse at all." He turned to me. "Do you even drink?"

I tucked a stand of hair behind my ear. "Of course I do."

He frowned. "Does your Dad know?"

"What daddy doesn't know, won't hurt him," I smiled.

Arthur groaned. "Fine. Do what you want, just don't expect me to cover for you this time." He turned to Eames. "I expect you to take her back home _sober."_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inception.**

The drive to the warehouse was one of the most painful experiences of my life. Not only was dad not talking to me, but I also had a pounding headache.

"Dad," I said, trying desperately to break the silence. "You really shouldn't blame Eames for last night."

No response. I decided to leave him alone since he wasn't in the most joyful of moods today. I wasn't particularly looking forward to spending the day with Arthur, either.

When we entered the warehouse, I saw Eames give me a small sympathetic glance. I simply forced a smile in return and continued to walk to Arthur's desk. When I reached him, he took a second to stop typing to look at me. He gave a small smirk that screamed "I told you so."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know. Save it, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, is that due to a hangover?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Was this guy always so condescending? I sighed. "Possibly. "

"Well, that's what you get for going drinking with Eames," he said, turning his attention back to his computer.

I pulled up and seat and slumped back into it, arms folded. "So…what does a Point Man do?"

He paused for a second, then swivelled his chair around to face me. I had a feeling I was in for a long and boring explanation.

"Basically, I'm your dad's back-up. I do all the research before hand, find out about the mark, the levels, the kicks…everything." He pointed to the PASIV. "I also have to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"Wow, sounds good," I mumbled.

He furrowed his brow. "You don't have to be so sarcastic about it."

I felt a tinge of guilt. "Sorry. It's just…"

"I'm not that interesting?" he asked, leaving the question in the air.. I shook my head.

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

"Arthur, I'm sorry," I sighed. "I'm just…not in a good mood today."

He stared at me for a few moments, taking in my expression. He then sighed and stood up.

"Come on."

I blinked. "Where are we going?"

"Out," he said whilst slipping on his jacket. "I don't know anything about teenage girls, but I do know something about people. You need something to take your mind off this."

"So you're taking me out for the day?"

He nodded. "Unless you'd rather stay here?"

I shook my head instantly. "No, I'll come."

"Wonderful," he smirked. He turned behind him. "Cobb?"

"Hmm?" Dad asked, keeping his head buried in the paperwork.

Arthur swallowed. "I'm taking Phillipa out for a while. We need to get some…" He looked at the floor, in thought. "…More pens."

I mentally snorted. Dad raised an eyebrow. "Umm…ok? Just don't be back too late."

"Sure thing."

Arthur waited until we were out of the warehouse before smacking himself in the head. "Pens? Why did I say that?" he hissed to himself.

I smiled. "Smooth. Like he bought that."

"Well it worked, didn't it?"

"Barely."

He smiled. "So…where do you want to go?"

I shrugged. "Some coffee might be nice. Get rid of the ol' hangover."

"Coffee it is then."

**Fun time! If you want Arthur and Phillipa to do anything particularly special on their day out, then let me know! Remember, they're in LA at the moment so don't say the Eiffel Tower or anything…**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inception.**

I watched as he sipped his drink and sighed. Something told me that this guy didn't get out much.

"So…feeling better?"

I nodded and felt the warmth from the cup radiate onto my hands. "Much, thank you."

He smiled,, a small hidden smile. "So what else shall we do today?"

I shrugged. "I don't care. I'm just happy to be out."

"Your dad doesn't let you out much, does he?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

He nodded. "That's understandable. This is a very…difficult business, Phillipa. It's hard to keep the people you love safe."

I let my eyes fall to the floor, staring at the paved ground. "I know."

"Sorry, this is your day. Let's think of something good to do."

"Well, this is LA, and you probably know the streets better than anyone," I pointed out.

He smirked.. "Probably. Let's start with a walk."

He gestured for me to walked first, ever the gentleman, and followed me as I aimlessly made my way across the street.

"So, tell me more about being a Point Man," I said, trying to make a conversation we'd both be interested in. "Are the suits mandatory, or is that your own personal tastes?"

He chuckled to himself. "As a Point Man, I'm a representative of the team. I like to take that seriously. Something your mother taught me."

"You knew her?"

He paused, then gave a quick nod. "She was lovely." He sighed to himself. "It was such a shame when…I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I whispered. "Can you….can you tell me about her?"

He smiled to himself. "She was a dreamer if I ever saw one. We met just after I started working for Cobb. She was so…stubborn. But she was beautiful and good-hearted." He paused. "Just like you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Thanks?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I took another sip of coffee then returned to the subject. "It must have been…hard when she died."

He nodded. "You were probably too young to remember, but everyone became a nervous wreck."

"Geez," I sighed. I had a feeling that this was about as far as this talk was going to go.

"I have an idea," he suggested. "But it's probably only interesting if you're into that sort of thing."

"Oh yeah?"

He turned to me. "The public library."

"Isn't it closed today?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

I stared for minute, silently asking for more elaboration. He looked back at me with a certain expression I couldn't quite pin. Like I was missing something statingly obvious. Then it clicked.

I felt my eyes widen. "Holy shit, you actually want to break in?"

He chuckled in amusement. "I'm sorry, are you morally against it?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…." I sighed. "Screw it."

"Let's go," he said, which some sense of sweet satisfaction.

* * *

"I take it you've had experience with this type of thing before," I said, watching Arthur fiddle with the back entrance lock.

He frowned into the keyhole. "Never a library. This lock is a son of a-"

The door clicked open and Arthur quickly straightened. "After you," he said, motioning to the door. I smiled and walked in, hearing the door shut behind us. It was pitch black.

"Ow," I muttered, stumbling into the wall.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, find a light."

There were a few silent seconds, which I can only guess was spend with Arthur searching for a light switch. Soon, there was a click, then I felt my eyes sting with light I blinked a few times then looked around.

Arthur prodded my arm and gestured towards the door. "Through here."

I followed him quietly and let him lead me into the front reception. It was strange, seeing everything all dark and lifeless. He kept walking then disappeared through another door. In fear of getting lost in the dark, I quickly followed after him. When I reached the next room, I stumbled slightly.

I could kind of see why Arthur chose this place. Sure, it was a library, as plain as any other, but in the dark, all quiet and lonely, it was strangely relaxing.

Arthur turned to me, looking satisfied with my reaction. "Not a bad idea, huh?"

"Not a bad idea at all."

He pulled out a chair. "Take a seat."

I complied and sat down in one of the chairs. He smiled and sat down in the chair opposite me.

"So, Phillipa, tell me. What is it you want to do in dream sharing?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. That's why I'm working with my dad."

"I take it you don't want to be a forger?"

"What makes you say that?"

He clasped his hands together. "Because you're not a liar."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok…is that a good thing?"

"Sometimes. It's a good thing when you're a forger."

I nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"How did you meet my dad?"

He upturned his lip slightly. "We met just after I finished High School. He was looking for a Point Man, and I was looking for a job. I knew your Grandfather mutually, and he recommended me for the job. You know, the day I was supposed to meet Cobb, I almost didn't go."

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

He smirked. "I was going to catch a train to New York and disappear. I wanted to travel. That day, I was going to go straight to the City, but I figured…hey, this guy is going to offer me a job. Might as well find out what it is."

There was a brief pause before I spoke again. "…Do you ever wish you had?"

He stared at the floor. "Very rarely. Often when I'm running from a job gone wrong, or someone that wasn't fully satisfied. But for the most part, it's so worth it. There's nothing quite like it."

"Can you take me under later?" I asked, trying to hide the desperation in my voice. "I think that Dad would trust you with me."

He smiled gently. "Sure."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inception.**

I had to admit, I did feel a lot happier with Arthur when we got back to the warehouse. Spending the day with him made him seem like less of my Dad's Point Man and more like a human being. He kept his promise as well. As soon as we arrived, he pulled out the PASIV and started setting it up. I stood behind him the whole time, feet tapping from excitement.

As I predicated, soon Dad was on my case.

"Where do you think you're doing?" he asked sceptically.

Arthur stood up. "Cobb, if it's alright with you, I'll take Phillipa under."

He glanced at me for a second. "Maybe I should come under with you."

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Really? Don't you trust Arthur?"

"Arthur, I trust. It's _you_ that I'm not sure about."

Ouch. Arthur quickly broke the silence. "I'll take care of her Cobb. I promise."

Dad shrugged. "Fine, whatever. I guess my rules around here don't matter anymore," he said bitterly.

Arthur shook his head. "Cobb, it's not that."

"I told her that she wasn't allowed under without me. Now you go around making promises that are clearly against my rules."

I sighed. "All I know is that Arthur is willing to do something that you aren't. How does that make you look?"

Dad snapped his glance in my direction. "Phillipa, do you not have any respect for me?"

"Of course I do! I only ask that you have a little respect for me."

Arthur pulled out a wire from the PASIV and held it out to Cobb. "Cobb. Take her under." He paused. "She wants her father," he said, a little more quietly.

Dad looked at the wire for a moment, before turning his back and walking away. I stared at his back, feeling my heart sink in my chest. Arthur was silent for a brief moment.

"He just…needs some time to get used to you being here," he said, with some sense of sympathy.

"Sure," I sighed. I gestured to his hand. "Plug me in."

He nodded and started rolling his sleeve up while I slipped onto the uncomfortable garden chair.

"You'll be the dreamer," he informed, gently grabbing my wrist. "We'll go under for about an hour."

"Alright." I winced slightly as the needle was slid into my skin.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to that," he assured. He quickly got into position and pushed the needle into his own wrist.

"Ready?"

I nodded and watched as he pressed the large button on the PASIV.

The darkness hit me like a wave.

* * *

I looked around and saw that we were sat in a hotel of sorts. Arthur was stood next to me, taking in the projections.

"Arthur, where are we?"

"I'm not sure, you're the dreamer," he pointed out. "Come on, let's look around."

I followed him around, sticking close behind in case of converging projections. He walked over and pressed the button for the elevator.

"What do you dream about? In reality."

He saw him quick an eyebrow to my spontaneous question. The doors to the elevator opened, and we both stepped in. "Not much. I rarely dream in reality anymore. When I do, it's basically the same thing."

"Which is?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted it. I felt as if I was asking Arthur to explain something too personal.

He furrowed his brow. "I'll tell you some other time."

I nodded. "Ok."

The doors pinged and we both stepped out of the spacious elevator and entered the hallway.

"What about you?" he asked. "What do you dream about?"

I shrugged. "Normal things."

"Nothing is normal in the world of dreaming."

"True."

I scuffed the cream carpet with the hell of my shoe. "So…had my dad always been like this?"

He smirked. "Not always."

"So it's just because of me?"

He shook his head. "Phillipa, your dad loves you so much. He just doesn't like the fact that you're getting involved in this business."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I know. But doesn't he understand that I can take car e of myself?"

He sighed. "It's not really like that, Phillipa. It's such a dangerous business."

"But I know I can deal with it," I debated. "I know how-"

"It's just as dangerous for the mind as well," he cut me off. "You have no idea how much this can screw a person up." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Let's face it, you haven't exactly had a good metal track record."

I stiffened. "Excuse me?" When he noticed I'd stopped walking, he turned back and sighed.

"I just mean that you have to be 100% stable to do the job right."

"And I'm not stable?"

He shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that I think you're a little young to understand the way things work around here."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh my God, you actually think I'm just going to give up on this."

"That's what your dad is hoping," he mumbled.

"Well I don't care what he thinks. I don't care what _you_ think. You're just a stuck up person who's worked as a slave to my dad for god knows how long," I snapped.

He frowned. "I'd rather be that than an obnoxious brat."

I froze. "Screw you."

He rolled his eyes and turned away. "Fine. Have fun dreaming," he called as he walked away.

I waited until he was out of sight before I kicked the wall angrily. "Fuck," I hissed to myself.

I sighed and kicked the floor for a moment before letting my head fall. I moved over and held my hand out to lean against the door, but the door pushed open slightly, and I stumbled into the air a little. I groaned in frustration.

"_Phillipa"_

I looked up. There was nobody there, but I most certainly heard someone call my name. I looked into the open door.

"_Phillipa."_

I pushed the door open more and blinked.

It was a hotel room, but incredibly mess up. Like someone had robbed it. Chairs were pushed over, glass was broken on the floor, and pillows and fabrics were thrown onto the floor. I stepped into the room completely and shivered. The window was open. I moved forward and reached out to shut it.

"_Phillipa."_

I looked up.

Perched on the opposing window sill, was a woman. A woman with curled brown chair and dark eyes. She was the same beautiful woman who was in our picture albums at home. The same women that dad had talked about and mourned over.

"Mom?" I breathed.

She smiled. I felt my stomach churn.

"_Phillipa, my sweetheart," _she whispered.

"Wha…why are you here?"

She dangled her legs over the side as she looked down longingly to the ground far below. _"Doing the right thing." _Her deep eyes quickly flickered up to meet mine again. _"Join me."_

I swallowed. "Join what?"

She laughed quickly to herself, sending shivers up my spine. _"Wake up. For real, Phillipa. Join me in reality"_

"What? Get away from the window."

"_You've grown into such a beautiful young woman,"_ she smiled. _"I miss you Phillipa, wake up and join me."_

I shook my head. "No, in reality, you're still not there."

"_That's not reality," _she said, almost bitterly. _"You're so confused…"_

"I'm not confused," I insisted. "Come back from the window. Please."

"_You'll realise it soon," she hissed. "They're lying to you."_

"About what?"

"_Everything." _She paused. "_Your world…you think it is real._"

"What?" She stood up on the window edge. I panicked and moved my leg over the side. "No, please! What are you doing?"

"_Join me. Or I'll jump."_

I quickly moved out onto the window sill and grabbed onto the wall for support. "Mom, please don't leave me again!"

"_Jump with me Phillipa," _she smiled.

I watched in horror as she let go of the edge, flying down into the oblivion.

"No!" I cried, reaching forward. I only just had time to feel my hands slip from the sides of the window that was holding me in place.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

"Phillipa!"

I felt a pair of hands grab me by the shoulders and pull me backward into the room. I stumbled down backwards into the figure and gasped.

"It's alright, you're ok."

After realising the person was Arthur, I felt my bottom lip begin to tremble. He stared out of the window, frowning into space. I felt a few tears roll down the side of my cheeks.

"What happened?" I cried. I hadn't realised I was shaking until I heard my voice.

"I don't know," he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh. More importantly, I shouldn't have left you alone."

I nodded and clutched into the sleeve of his arm. I glanced out the window quickly, feeling the fear rise in my chest a again.

"Wake me up, Arthur. Please," I begged through sobs.

He quickly pulled out something from behind his back. I barely had time to notice it was a gun before I heard the shot and darkness consumed me once more.

* * *

I woke up to a strange feeling around my wrists. I looked down and saw Arthur hastily remove the needle from my skin.

"Cobb!" he called.

"Arthur, don't-" I paused.

_Your world is not real…_

"What?" I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Dad staring down at us.

"Cobb, Phillipa saw-"

"Mom."

He stiffened and looked down at me.

I sighed. "I saw Mom."

"Arthur, go home."

Arthur sighed. "Cobb, I should-"

"Go home," he insisted.

Arthur nodded and hastily made his way out, throwing me a quick glance before he left. An expression that I couldn't quite place. Dad turned back to me and sat down in the lawn chair.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded shakily and pushed back some hair behind my ear.

""Dad. I saw her. She was by this window…just staring at me."

"Oh Phillipa." He reached forward and grabbed my hand. ""Did she say anything?"

I looked at the floor. I didn't even understand what she meant. So how was I supposed to tell my dad?

"…No. She just…jumped."

He frowned. "Did you jump? Is that why you woke up?"

"No!" I snapped. "I slipped. Arthur got to me before I fell."

He looked down at the ground, almost as if he was inwardly debating himself. It remained like this for a moment before he clasped his hands together.

"It's over now." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure she didn't say anything?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok." He stood up. "Let's go home."

As I stood up, I was expecting a hug or a smile, anything comforting. He simply cleared his throat and started walking away. I stood still for a moment before grabbing my jacket.

"_Join me, Phillipa."_

_I saw her dark eyes again, boring into my head. I felt the cold wind thrash around me and whip at my face. _

"_Come back to reality."_

"_What do you mean? This is reality, Mom."_

_She simply smiled before letting go and falling into the darkness. It still felt as strange and frightening as before. I quickly found myself falling. Falling into the nothingness that lay below. _

_This time, there was no one there to pull me back. _

I snapped up and gasped for air. The room was dark,, and I looked around for a moment before scanning the room before flopping back into my pillow.

"For god's sake Phillipa. Get a grip."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Really sorry about the lateness about this chapter, but every time I try and write something, something else comes up. So eventually I just said to myself "Right, I am GOING to finish the chapter!" And it's really hard because there's a bunch of chocolate muffins downstairs calling my name, but no! I have to write this! I shall make it up to you with some romance.**

* * *

"Morning."

I nodded to Dad as I walked down the stairs. He gave me a quick glance, then walked past. I sighed to myself and gabbed my jacket. I decided to walk to the warehouse that day, as to avoid another awkward car ride.

The streets were quiet. Probably as it was a Sunday. I wasn't able to enjoy the weather as all I could think about was _her. _Talking about reality and worlds. What did she mean by that? Of course everything was real.

I suddenly had the urge to talk to Arthur. He said something about totems and how they can assure your reality or something like that.

"Phillipa," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Eames driving up behind me.

"Hi Eames."

He smiled and poked his head out of the open window. "Need a lift?"

I crossed my arms. "Didn't my dad say not to hang out with you? You're a bad influence you know."

Eames shrugged. "What daddy doesn't know, won't hurt him."

I hovered for a moment. "I suppose that's true."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "…Well I'm not going to wait forever."

I walked towards the car and jumped in quickly. I let my hands fall into my head as I breathed out.

"You look stressed love."

"Thanks."

Eames shrugged as the car pulled away. "Just pointing it out. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sighed.

"….I'll leave it then."

* * *

I hovered over Arthur's desk, waiting for him to arrive. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone apart from him. As I looked at his desk I realised there was a slight normality about him. Contrary to my belief, I thought there would be colour coded files, lined up stationary, everything alphabetised. But instead, there were papers thrown elaborately onto the desk, unsharpened pencils, and there seemed to be no particular order to the desk whatsoever.

"Hi Phillipa."

I turned around and saw him standing behind me, clipboard in hand. He looked serious, as if I had made no major social breakthrough with him.

"Hi," I replied.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked politely.

"I…um, not really." I turned to walk away, feeling stupid, but I felt a gentle hand on my arm. I tuned around and was met with those damn eyes that take away all your attention.

"Phillipa. I'm so sorry about yesterday," he whispered, with genuine honesty in his voice. "I never should have left you, or snapped at you."

"Arthur, it's fine. It wasn't your fault."

He sighed. "But I keep feeling like it is…" His eyes trailed across my face. "How are you? Do you need to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine. In fact, I'd kind of like to forget about it."

He paused for a moment before nodding and realising my arm. I let it hand limply by my side as he turned his attention to the clipboard he was holding. I took a moment to stare at him. He had line lines around his eyes, probably from exhaustion or marks from working hard. They aged him slightly, but he countered it with his dark eyes and confidence. Admittedly, he was very attractive…

I felt a furious blush crawl across my cheeks. I couldn't think of Arthur that way. I refused. For god sake's, it was my dad's business partner.

He looked up from his papers. "You alright?"

I nodded, a little too quickly. "Yeah. Fine. So, what are we doing today?"

He smiled ever so lightly, it almost wasn't there. "Research. On the Mark."

_Fun, _my inner self muttered. "Oh."

"Don't worry, we're going out to do this. He's having lunch today with a business partner, and we're gonna go follow him."

"Oh!" I repeated a little more interested. "When are we doing that?"

He looked at his watch. "20 Minutes, in La Nuance."

"La Nuance?" I repeated. "Did _you _make a reservation?"

He shrugged. "No."

"Then how on earth do you expect to get in?"

He smirked slightly. "Trust me Phillipa. I'll get us in."

* * *

When we arrived, I deeply wished I had worn something other than my jeans. Arthur always looked like he was going out to a business meeting.

I looked down at myself and sighed. I must have been a little loud though, as Arthur turned around and looked at me.

"Don't worry," he assured. "You'll get in."

"Oh yeah?" I rolled my eyes.

He nodded. "Of course, they always let beautiful women in."

Oh boy.

We walked in and I don't think I'll ever understand how one man could act so calm and collected as Arthur does. I trailed behind him as he walked right up to the woman at the entrance. He smiled at her. It was then that I figured out how we were going to get in.

The woman behind the desk took one look at Arthur, then one look at me, and I had the sudden urge to slap that stupid look off her face.

"May I help you?" she asked Arthur, decieding to ignore me completely.

"Yes, we were wondering if you could fit us in for lunch."

She half rolled her eyes at him. "Do you have a reservation?"

"No, but…" he leaned forward, and she obviously did a double take at the suave man in the suit in front of her. He smiled. "…My sister here is about to get married soon, and I was taking her out for a celebration lunch. Maybe you could fit us in?"

She looked at him for a moment before clearing her throat. "Follow me please."

Arthur shot me a quick smirk before following the woman into the other room. I followed, dumbfounded. As soon as we were seated and that bitch of a woman disappeared.

He looked down at the menu like nothing was different. I cleared my throat, causing him to look up.

"Sister?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

He shrugged. "Old trick to get in. She needed to know that I was available."

"Why?"

He glance up again, smirking. "She needed to think she had a chance."

"…Does she?"

He chuckled quietly at the back of his throat. "Not a chance. Not my type."

I considered asking what his type was, but he looked up and his expression changed into a sort of blank.

"Our mark has arrived," he said in a low voice. "Don't turn around." He looked tat me for a moment. "Have you been doing the research I set for you?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Prove it."

I swallowed. "Daniel Carter, 43, CEO of Dexam Indrustries. Divorced, has one son, Michael. We're extracting what new company merging plans he has."

He nodded, somewhat satisfied. "Good. Now, I'll be right back." He stood up and disappeared quickly. Despite instruction, I turned around and saw Carter walking to the bathroom, Arthur a few feet behind him.

I sighed to myself and looked down at the menu. The golden engraved words _La Nuance Est à Venir _from the menu danced across the page. As I looked up, I swear to god, the woman at the front desk was sneering at me. I had to restrain myself from giving her a rather rude hand gesture.

* * *

**Interesting: There is a hidden message in this chapter. Guess what it is and I'll give you a virtual high-five.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Thanks for all the positive review on the previous chapter. I'll give you another clue to the hidden message: La Nuance Est à Venir. Enjoy this chapter and review please!**

* * *

When we arrived back at the warehouse, Dad was standing by Arthur's desk, arms folded, wearing a hard expression. I mentally wondered how many times I had seen him look like that. It was like an instant blame. A single look that made me feel like I'd done something wrong.

"Arthur, I was wondering where you were, but now I can see…" he narrowed his eyes, looking at me.

Arthur looked at me briefly. "I took Phillipa with me to trail the mark."

"A little notice might have been nice," dad countered, a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

Arthur cleared his throat. "…Sorry Cobb. Won't happen again."

I watched as Arthur walked away, but I followed suit and waited until we were out of dad's hearing. I often found it hard to believe that someone as strong as Arthur could feel as intimidated by someone like my dad. What was even more mesmerizing, was the fact that he _let _him talk with such prejudice. I knew there was a diversion between Point Man and Extractor, but surely there was a thinner boundary between friends? Arthur was sorting though papers and making small notes. Probably about lunch.

I folded my arms. "You're just gonna let him talk to you like that?" I quietly asked, trying to sound as angry as I could. Unfortunately, anger doesn't suit me.

He didn't slow down his pace. "He's my boss."

"I took you as more of a brave person," I said, a little more severely than I intended.

He turned to me, his movement sharp. "Phillipa. You're 18, you don't know what brave is." I'm sure I must have imagined it, but he sounded kind of snappy, almost as if it were meant as an insult.

I paused for a moment, wondering of my next move. "Arthur, sorry-"

"No, sorry. I snapped at you again," he sighed. "I'm just a little…stressed at the moment."

As soon as he said that, everything in his being seemed to portray that. The lines around his eyes were more defined, his posture sagging ever so slightly…but darn, he wore it well.

"Well…" Taking a slight risk (actually, a major risk), I placed my hand lightly over his. No, I did not take note of how his hand felt. How they were slightly calloused, probably from years of handling guns, but at the same time, incredibly soft. They froze from their work. "Arthur, if you need anything, I'm right here. If you want to talk or anything…"

"…Thank you," he mumbled.

"Phillipa!"

I turned around. Ariadne was standing over the lawn chairs, PASIV in hand. She was smiling.

"I got permission from your dad to take you under, you in?"

I glanced at Arthur momentarily, and I swear there I saw his head quickly turn the other way. I looked back to the silver briefcase, and despite the screaming voices in my head, I nodded. I strode over and quickly positioned myself in the lawn chair., grabbing the needle.

"How long?" I asked Ariadne, who was hovering over the PASIV.

"Let's say…an hour."

I nodded and turned over my wrist to push in the needle-

- but was caught when I felt a foreign hand take the needle from my hand.

"Who's subconscious?" Arthur's voice asked, and I looked up to catch his eyes quickly.

"Phillipa's," Ariadne answered, pushing her own needle into her skin. I watched as Arthur slid the needle into my wrist quickly and skilfully. I felt some form of flattery, as I noticed he helped me with my needle and didn't even draw any of his attention to helping Ariadne.

_Calm down Phillipa. It's just a Point Man helping a rookie._

Arthur quickly stood up and hovered his hand over the large button. "Ready?" A quick nod gave him his confirmation as he pressed down.

The darkness really does hit you like a wave of cold water.

* * *

"Phillipa!"

I looked over and saw Ariadne smiling, waving at me to join her. As I walked towards her, I saw we were in a city. My first assumption was LA but after hearing the projections speaking French, I knew we were in Paris.

"Why Paris?" I asked as I walked to her.

She shrugged. "I always base my dreams in Paris. It's were your Dad found me for my first job."

As we started walking, I placed my hands in my pockets.

"So…how are you coping with all this?" she asked.

"Alright, I guess. I mean…it's insane. It really is."

She nodded. "I know what you mean. It blew my mind the first time I started working."

There was a question itching at the back of my mind. Highly inappropriate, I couldn't ask it.

"So…can I ask you a question?"

Guess I could.

She smiled. "Shoot."

"Are you and Arthur…." I struggled for words. "…You know…"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Are you….together?"

They widened quickly as she shook her head. "Oh no! Of course not. I mean…there was time when I thought he was attractive…I mean, who doesn't? But no, there's nothing going on there."

"Ah." Was that relief I felt?

I saw her smiling out of the corner of my eye. "Do you have any interest in our Point Man?"

It was my turn to shake my head frantically. "No!"

"'Cause if you do, I won't tell anyone!"

"Ariadne, I don't!" I insisted. "I mean…he's…Arthur! My dad's best friend!"

"Hmm. Really convinced," she said, rolling her eyes.

I sighed. "Ok, admittedly, yes he's attractive, but I don't _feel _anything."

"…Look Phillipa. I'm not going to tell you what to do. But this…business, it's very complicated. I only have one word of advice for you." She paused. "If you ever want to do anything as risky as falling in love, then do it now, before it's too late."

"…Yeah, yeah. Because _that'll _ever happen."

She shrugged. "I'm just saying. Be careful." She paused. "But anyway, change of subject. Let me show you around the dreamscape."

I followed Ariadne around like a student and teacher. She was a good Architect, explaining everything, pointing out specifics. Eventually we wound up on a bridge, just over the river and Ariadne was in mid-explanation about never recreating things from memory-

"_Phillipa._"

I froze.

"_Phillipa."_

"No…"

Ariadne turned around. "Did you say something?"

"_Phillipa."_

"Wake me up, Ariadne."

"_You know it's not real. Nothing is real."_

I looked at Ariadne. Her face was pale, and she was staring past me, arms limp by her sides. I knew who she saw.

"Mal?" she whispered, her voice filling with terror.

I turned around and saw her. She was standing opposite me, terrifying smile on her face.

"_Hello Ariadne,_" she grinned.

"Go away," I demanded. "Leave me alone."

She tilted her head to the side, eyebrows knitting together. "_But why? You miss me. You miss your mother-_"

I placed my hands tightly over my ears. "You're not my mother!"

Her hand moved from behind her back, revealing a long, sharp knife. I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"_You know it's not real, so why are you still living a lie?" _she hissed. Within seconds, she was by Ariadne, knife in hand. I saw what was coming. Ariadne's scream rippled through the dreamscape, as the knife plunged deep into her stomach.

"Ariadne!"

She gasp one last gasp before her body disintegrated into the air, leaving no trace that she was there. The ground started shaking beneath my feet and the buildings started falling apart in chunks of concrete.

"What do you want from me?" I screamed.

She let the bloody knife fall to the ground.

"_I want you to see that nothing is real. Nothing is how you think it is!"_

"I don't understand what you mean!"

She smiled once again. _"You will."_

I opened my mouth to speak, but the ground caved open from under me, and once again, I was falling into the dark, seconds away from waking.


End file.
